


You're My Type (B Positive)

by rogueshadows



Series: You're My Type [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: He looks at the flyer again with a sigh and laughs at how ridiculous it is all over again. A neon orange print out with heavy black blood dripping text that readHan-o-ween Bash, Bring Your Own Boooozewith a badly drawn ghost scribbled under it. It’s pretty awful, entirely Han, and yet Bodhi finds himself giving in.





	You're My Type (B Positive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallsouthwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/gifts).



> For the prompt Lando/Bodhi *pumpkin emoji* requested by fallsouthwinter. Special thanks to misskatieleigh for the title and for looking this over!

“Please don’t tell me you’re serious, everyone is going!” Jyn complains when Bodhi admits he isn’t planning to attend Han’s party.

“That’s part of the problem, besides, I have work,” he says and she shoots him an unimpressed look.

“We both know that’s a lame excuse, you’ve been working on the project for weeks already and it’s not due until December, come on Bodhi, it’s only Halloween once a year,” she says looking at him expectantly.

“If I work on it now it’ll be less work over Thanksgiving break...” he starts but trails off, knowing it sounds ridiculous even to his own ears. He wonders if he actually has been working himself too hard if he feels so up in arms at the possibility of going out. He looks at the flyer again with a sigh and laughs at how ridiculous it is all over again. A neon orange print out with heavy black blood dripping text that read _Han-o-ween Bash, Bring Your Own Booooze_ with a badly drawn ghost scribbled under it. It’s pretty awful, entirely Han, and yet Bodhi finds himself giving in. Jyn is delighted.

“That’s the Halloween spirit,” she says. “Now c’mon let’s get you a costume!” she says excitedly. He tries to protest but she insists that ‘if he’s going to go he has to do it right’. He wonders if getting him into a goofy costume was more of her motivation than actually getting him out of the house as she drags him off to the store.

—

Bodhi feels a bit silly wearing a full costume in a sea of dollar store masks, skimpy outfits with animal ears, and “retro” looking clothes. The Dracula look was simple enough but still a bit ridiculous, the lame polyester top that combined a ruffled shirt and vest paired with a long red cape was certainly a sight. As Jyn had told him, snapping pictures and laughing. He had been surprised to find anything in his size at all. Well, close to his size, he thinks, with the cape scratching tight around his neck. Idly he’s grateful he’d been able to slip into his own skinny black jeans underneath. He’d begrudgingly let Jyn do his eyeliner to complete the look even though he hadn’t worn it since his embarrassing high school punk phase. She’d looked at him consideringly when she finished and stopped laughing long enough to try and convince him he looked hot. Still, he had serious doubts.

He sticks by Jyn and Cassian mostly in the beginning, dancing and genuinely having a bit of fun as much as he hates to admit it. He finally feels like he’s loosening up with the help of a glass of spiked cider, just enough to feel warm, definitely not wanting to get trashed. Jyn and Cassian know more people there than he does and he can’t bear to hold them back from mingling, assuring them it’s fine if they break off to play beer pong. The choice leaves him hovering a bit awkwardly at the edge of the room, trying to spot anyone else he knows and eventually giving up. He does however spot an empty seat on the couch and goes for it gratefully. He sits and watches the crowd, mostly amused by Han trying to win over a girl in a pointy princess hat who is clearly having none of it. He’s so caught up in the proceedings he doesn’t even notice when someone sits on the other side of the couch until he hears their rich voice.

“Two vampires on a couch, I feel like that’s the beginning of a good joke,” he says. Bodhi only startles a bit to his credit, following the sound to the notably gorgeous man that has appeared. He looks down and realizes with a laugh that they really are wearing very similar costumes with a sharp difference in quality. The black satin suit jacket that stretches over the man’s chest looks far more stylish than what Walmart has provided Bodhi, coupled with the metallic bat cravat tying back his crimson cape. Luxurious is the only word he can put to the stranger who waits for him to answer, his dark skin in contrast to a killer smile that was only more gorgeous with the two affixed fangs. Bodhi thinks he belongs on a runway, not a rundown couch as he huffs a laugh at the comment.

“I wonder if I should just ditch the fangs and say I’m a magician considering how much better you look,” he says honestly, holding up his cheap plastic glow in the dark teeth. The man flashes a grin at the compliment, looking Bodhi up and down as if considering. Bodhi feels warm under the gaze and wills himself not to squirm.

“I wouldn’t kick you out of my coffin,” he answers with a voice like honey. Bodhi laughs and hardly knows what to say back to the come on. He swallows hard trying to think of a suave reply or at least an equally cheesy one. He’s saved from answering entirely by the blast of music from the stereo that startles them both. Chewie has taken over DJ-ing apparently and decided it’s time to play something more hardcore than the Spooky Sounds mix that had been on loop. The other man takes the opportunity to slide nearer to Bodhi on the couch and leaning in close to speak above the noise.

“Name’s Lando by the way,” he says, so close Bodhi can feel his breath on his ear, “this might seem forward but, I have a room if you want to talk somewhere quieter?” He asks and Bodhi doesn’t hesitate to smile back and nod despite the nerves he feels, figuring it’s less awkward than shouting over to each other by far. Lando stands first and holds out his hand to pull Bodhi from the sinking couch cushions. He doesn’t let go and Bodhi’s heartbeat skyrockets as he’s pulled down the hallway through the sea of people. Lando draws him into the undisturbed room at the end and shuts the door behind them to muffle the blast of sound a few decibels at least.

The lighting is better in Lando’s room, brighter than the strewn about party lights and Bodhi is self-conscious that he must look ten thousand times worse in it while Lando looks only more handsome. Lando takes off his ornate cape and places it on a chair, without it the lean line of his body in the well-tailored suit is a sight that makes Bodhi bite his lip. Lando turns and, god, there’s that smile again. Bodhi looks away taking in the room instead of staring, there are a few posters for bands he likes which is cool. He doesn’t know if he should try to start a conversation or what Lando really expects, wondering suddenly if the offer to come here had just been a line. It’s been a while since he’s been interested in anyone, so caught up in his school work that he just didn’t have the time. He can’t help but feel anxious as he tries to figure out if Lando’s flirting before had been serious.

“Man you look spooked, though I suppose it is Halloween,” he teases and Bodhi feels entirely embarrassed that Lando could read him so easily. He wonders if he should just duck back out into the party until Lando puts a hand on his arm with an amused but not unkind gaze.

“C’mon, have a seat, I promise I don’t bite,” he says with a deliberate flash of his fake fangs that makes Bodhi roll his eyes. The humor makes him feel at ease enough to listen. He settles on the bed beside Lando all the same, close but not quite touching. He figures at least a bit of the attraction must be mutual from the teasing, even if he doesn’t know if it will lead anywhere yet. He breaks the silence to distract himself from his own self-consciousness.

“I’m Bodhi by the way,” he says, not dissimilar to the way Lando had blurted out his own introduction before. Lando looks interested with a flash of recognition in his eyes.

“Jyn’s Bodhi?” he asks and Bodhi nods.

“I should have figured you’d know her, she’s always over here after all,” he replies.

“She’s a wild one but lovely. She’s mentioned you quite a few times actually,” he confesses with amusement. Bodhi’s face heats wondering what awful stories she’s been telling.

“Please tell me she hasn’t ruined my reputation entirely,” he says and Lando laughs.

“Quite the opposite, she usually talks you up quite a bit when she’s had enough to drink, ‘Bodhi’s so beautiful he deserves the world’ is the usual theme,” Lando answers with a smile.

“I doubt I’m all that, what I do deserve is for her to actually do her dishes sometime,” he mutters in complaint. Lando snorts and Bodhi thinks he must know the feeling living with Han of all people. He half wants to ask what that’s like and compare war stories.

“I don’t think she’s that wrong, I mean, you are pretty beautiful,” Lando follows up smoothly before he can. His dark eyes are sincere and it sends a thrill through Bodhi, urging his own words out.

“You too, I mean, you have to know you’re gorgeous,” he hates how clumsy he sounds until Lando’s hand slides into his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing Bodhi’s knuckles coyly.

“Maybe it’s just my vampire powers beguiling you,” Lando says with a glint in his eyes.

“They don’t work on other vampires, I think,” Bodhi answers dumbly, wondering when his voice got so rough. Under Lando’s heated gaze he can’t deny what they both want, the rush of desire pooling in his stomach. His eyes dart to Lando’s lips before he presses forward boldly to capture them with his own. Sitting half turned towards each other the angle is awkward at first but they adjust into the soft kiss. The thrill it sends through Bodhi warms him twice as much as the alcohol had. The press of lips only turns more fervent until Lando shifts to deepen it, his false fangs scraping Bodhi’s lip at the move making him hiss at the bite. The pain sends another jolt through him but Lando still pulls away. He laughs soft and breathless as Bodhi tries to chase his mouth.

“One second sweetheart, it’s like having braces all over again,” he jokes pulling the caps off his teeth and throwing them on the bedside table. He pulls Bodhi in again by the ruffles of his ridiculous costume, smiling as Bodhi leans impossibly close to continue.

“The way we were going one of us was bound to swallow them anyway,” Lando says in the slim distance between them and Bodhi huffs a laugh.

“Glad we’re safe now,” as he presses forward again to continue where they left off, brushing their lips together again. He all but crawls into Lando’s lap and the man doesn’t protest, settling his hands at Bodhi’s waist pulling him impossibly closer. The feel of Lando’s mustache at his lip more of a turn on than he’d imagined and he wishes he hadn’t shaved his own facial hair for the stupid costume. If he hadn’t he could at least get the man back with the scrape of his own beard. He hopes they’ll be a chance for that in the future and then reminds himself not to think too far ahead over a hookup at a Halloween party.

The thought makes Bodhi pull away, putting a hand on Lando’s chest to pause the proceedings just a moment. He leans his forehead against Lando’s shoulder and catches his breath. He feels embarrassingly restricted in his pants and impossibly hot in the cheap polyester shirt and wonders if they should slow down. He barely knows Lando, despite the fondness he already feels, and yet he wants so much it hurts. Lando doesn’t rush him back into anything, just reaches up to smooth his hand through Bodhi’s hair, pulling it out of it’s loose ponytail in the process. He almost grabs the elastic fix it but as the hair falls around Bodhi’s shoulders Lando makes a breathy sound. Bodhi can’t help but feel thrilled again by the tender look that follows it with his brief doubt fading fast.

“This disheveled discount vampire look really does it for you?” he teases, Lando still looks rapt.

“You really do it for me, gorgeous,” he says, leaning in to kiss Bodhi’s neck right over the edge of the stupid cape he’s somehow still wearing. Bodhi shivers at the light touch and makes a decision. He pushes Lando away again and unties the cape to discard it.

“Thank god it’s not just the clothes because I have to get this off,” he says and starts unbuttoning the shirt too. He notices how Lando raises an eyebrow at the swift, less than sexy effort, making Bodhi blush and sputter.

“Not like that, god, well…maybe a little bit like that,” he admits feeling hot all over from more than the shirt. “Do you have any idea how little this fabric breathes?” he asks, fingers tangling in a stuck button so much that he almost wants to rip the damn thing off. Lando laughs at the admission and pushes Bodhi’s hand away to help.

“I’ll lend you one of mine next time,” he says and the words tug at Bodhi’s hopes.

When the shirt is finally open Bodhi sighs in relief at the cool air. Lando brings his hands up and pushes the shirt off of Bodhi’s shoulders in a swift motion. It lands somewhere off the side of the bed but Bodhi doesn’t care with Lando’s hands running up his newly exposed back. Lando pushes Bodhi up until his head reaches the pillows and he lies back easily. Lando pulls his suit jacket off and sets it aside more gently before straddling Bodhi and pressing their bodies together. The pull of warmth in Bodhi’s stomach has him feeling utterly overwhelmed even though their kisses are less hurried. Lando slides his face away and Bodhi almost protests until he feels a teasing bite at his neck and his mind goes hazy, that’s all it takes for Lando to double down mouthing a sure bruise into the spot as Bodhi whimpers. He grinds up against Lando in the process eliciting a similar sound that has the man biting at his lip, gazing down at Bodhi achingly.

“Don’t stop,” Bodhi murmurs eagerly, and that’s all it takes for Lando to strip the rest of his clothes off with precision.

Bodhi hums an endless litany of curses as Lando mouths his way down his chest and then further. He loses all track of time between touches and moans. He sees stars and pulls Lando close to take him apart just as thoroughly.

—

“Lando, christ,” he breathes out after when they are both lying there entirely spent. He had almost forgotten about the entire party outside and now without the sounds between them to drown it out the bass pounding feels like a physical presence. Still, Lando’s eyes are shut and he’s rubbing lazy circles across Bodhi’s back that make him shiver.

“It’s Calrissian actually,” he quips like the suave asshole he is, Bodhi marvels at how much he likes that about him. Lando opens an eye to gauge his reaction, grinning when he sees Bodhi’s fond look. Bodhi holds back from saying something ridiculous or foolishly asking if he can stay the night, but just barely. There’s a shout from the hall and they both perk up trying to listen in. The music stops abruptly and Bodhi figures the noise complaints must have finally won out considering it’s well past midnight. There’s a knock on the door and the door opens abruptly before Lando can say no and then Han is staring perplexed as Bodhi pulls the sheets up to cover himself.

“Erso might kill you but that’s none of my business. I need you to come out and schmooze that RA that likes you out of giving us a violation,” he says looking frantic. Lando groans.

“Really Han, his sister couldn’t talk him out of it?” he asks annoyed with a pointed look back to Bodhi. Bodhi just pulls the sheets tighter.

“His sister hates my guts and flew the coop,” Han says crossing his arms, still looking at Lando expectantly. Bodhi begrudgingly speaks up if only to make Han go away.

“He’ll come out in a minute, or I will. I never do anything so RAs love me,” he says. Han seems grateful even though Lando still looks mad at him for coming in in the first place.

“You’re a good pal Rook,” he says. Lando flips him off as he leaves. Bodhi moves to get up, carefully holding the sheet around his waist even though he knows he’s being ridiculous, after all they’d done he still feels shy. Lando grabs his wrist gently to still him and Bodhi pauses.

“I was going to ask you to stay the night, you know, I don’t want you to think I’m an asshole,” he says. Bodhi wonders if he’s just being kind but senses the hint of genuine disappointment in his eyes. It’s a soft look that makes Bodhi’s heart drum as he leans down and kisses Lando for the umpteenth time that night. He tries not to let himself get caught up again but fails as Lando lets out a pleased murmur against his lips, tugging him back onto the bed. They only break apart at Han’s knocking on the door again and this time Bodhi does feel a bit frustrated by the intrusion. Still they sigh and disentangle. They get dressed quickly to go fix Han’s mess together knowing there will be plenty of time to continue after.


End file.
